Tornado
A Tornado is a rapidly rotating column of air that is in contact with both the surface of the Earth and a cumulonimbus cloud or, in rare cases, the base of a cumulus cloud. They are often referred to as twisters, whirlwinds or cyclones, although the word cyclone is used in meteorology to name a weather system with a low-pressure area in the center around which winds blow counterclockwise in the Northern Hemisphere and clockwise in the Southern. In the dimension of "Jumanji", Tornadoes are very dangerous weather hazards that can cause damage and threaten lives. When the "Jumanji" board game is won, a Tornado will emerge from within the board's crystal ball and pull all the existing consequences that manifested in the outside world back into the realm of "Jumanji". Effects Tornadoes come in many shapes and sizes, and they are often visible in the form of a condensation funnel originating from the base of a cumulonimbus cloud, with a cloud of rotating debris and dust beneath it. Most tornadoes have wind speeds less than 110 miles per hour (180 km/h), are about 250 feet (80 m) across, and travel a few miles (several kilometers) before dissipating. The most extreme tornadoes can attain wind speeds of more than 300 miles per hour (480 km/h), are more than two miles (3 km) in diameter, and stay on the ground for dozens of miles (more than 100 km). Appearances 1995= In the 1995 film, only when Alan's token finally reaches the crystal ball does he win the game and undo everything from the alternative timeline. First; Van Pelt's last shot comes to a complete halt and starts to evaporate along with his sniper rifle. Second; a gaping hole erupts from the Mansion's side and every animal released from gameplay is pulled into a whirling vortex that takes everything into the crystal ball, along with Van Pelt to his dismay. Third; the 1995 timeline was undone and everything returned to 1969. |-|MB= *'Secret symbol:' Rope *'Number:' 3 In the Milton Bradley board game, the Tornado has a danger card. Rolling a Rope on the rescue die within 3 seconds will defeat the Tornado threat. |-|TV= In the animated series, Tornadoes appear as very powerful gusts of wind that can pull anything off the ground, even exceptionally large creatures like giant chickens. In Master Builder, after Professor Ibsen linked Judy's laptop to his "Jumanji" database, he created a teleportation mechanic that can transfer anything of his design anywhere. Knowing this would make Ibsen unstoppable, the trio headed to Ibsen's factory while he broadcasted his 8:00 pm news, where Judy attempted to remove her computer from his new machine apparatus but ended up unleashing a Tornado that began to tear the factory up. Hanging on for life, Peter finally stopped the Tornado when he clambered towards the computer to type: Why?, which the computer couldn't answer, therefore causing a chain reaction that undid the Tornado, stopped the factory from a meltdown. In Stormy Weather, Slick gives Peter and Judy a ChronoRepeater to repeat time and after several resets, it falls off a cliff and is destroyed. On their last attempt, the two put aside their differences and work together to save Alan. This time it works: the lightning rod, the rope, and the canoe save them, but the one element of the Monsoon they weren't prepared for was a Tornado that sucks them up from the canoe. Professor Ibsen's sudden appearance suggests that Alan lasso the lightning rod which pulls them out of the Tornado and sends them to Alan's home. The storm ends and the two realize that by working together they've solved their clue and are sucked back home. Category:Jumanji weather